Fairy's Dim Light
by Hyrate
Summary: Makarov's fall sent every one in worry. Laxus was requested to return and he saw his maiden tearful. How can they comfort each other? EXPLICIT CONTENT! XXX! Lemon!


****Fairy's Dim Light****

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_EXPLICIT CONTENT! CHILDREN BACK OFF!_**

**_IF YOU DON'T MIND LEMON WITH STRAW THEN READ ON!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Grey were all standing just outside Makarov's room.

Even though it was early in the morning, it was a dim day for the sun was nowhere to be seen in the sky saved the thick clouds.

The mages all looked restless and worried. Why wouldn't they when their Master was found not breathing on his quarters just moments ago? Mirajane was now attending to him, together with Wendy and Charle. The other guild members were waiting quietly downstairs which was the only improvement that day. Fairy Tail members never go quiet after all.

Natsu clenched his fist and then walked around like an agitated dog. Lucy couldn't blame him. She too felt like wanting to do something but not able to so she comforted herself with her arms around her. Erza was quiet and still as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes shut. This was how Erza deals with stress. Grey, on the other hand, has his clothes on. He has not the time and pleasure to remove it, and he didn't feel like doing it anyway.

So all in all, that was how the atmosphere in the hall was when Laxus appeared from downstairs. It was dim and sad; he thought the Fairies must've lost all their magic. He walked passed them without a word while the five mages' eyes followed him as he entered the door. The door closed shut after him.

Mirajane looked up from where she was standing and as she and Laxus looked at one another, there was a spark of relief and gladness that filled the air.

"Laxus…" she whispered with tearful eyes.

Laxus' eyes travelled from her to the Makarov who was on the bed. ""How is he?"

Wendy, who had just let go of the Master's hand, looked up and smiled at him.

"He's alright."

Whatever Laxus felt after that was forgotten as Mirajane's white blonde hair blocked his view and her weight was put upon him as she gave him an enormous embrace. It was not an embrace from a friend- that he knows as much as he felt her press her body on him. Laxus knew she was crying but he didn't know what to do. She was very concerned about his grandfather. She was concerned very much. Should he comfort her? Just as he was about to reach out Natsu banged the door open and made a racket inside.

It was all Laxus could do as he felt Mirajane pull away to tell the others to keep their voices down. The hand which he was about to use to reach her was left clenching in the air. Natsu and the others were still very noisy. They were happy. Mirajane remained quiet beside the rejoicing youths. Laxus watched her. She felt his gaze and looked at him.

Laxus' eyes glinted as he watched Mirajane, and by the time the whole guild was celebrating for his grandfather's health, he had already made up his mind.

The clock strikes midnight, Mirajane was told by Erza to rest when she came in for her shift. Mirajane touched the master's head, before going on to her own room. She had to walk in tip-toe for on the floor were the sleeping outlines of Natsu, Grey and Lucy who were all sleeping so closely together. Mirajane closed the door with a smile and then slowly headed for her room.

There was no light in his room as she entered. She carefully closed the door behind her and was ready to turn on the lights when her senses picked up that someone was there in the room with her.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

Mirajane's eyes caught his glimmering eyes in the darkness.

"Laxus?"

"How's pops?"

"He's much better. What are you doing here? Why don't you go and sit beside him? He'd like that."

Laxus' eyes glinted.

"How are you?" he asked instead. Mirajane could just see his outline sitting comfortably on her sofa. When she didn't answer, he continued, "Why don't you join me here in the sofa?"

She looked him in the eye for a moment, before obeying and walking near him. She stopped just near enough his foot.

"I'm glad you returned the moment I sent you the message." She said and she felt Laxus' hands touching hers. "I don't know what would have happened if…"

"Pop's alive." Laxus said as he moved forward and kissed her hand. "He's a tough geezer."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Mirajane murmured as a tingling feeling on her arms told her what he was doing. This man, Laxus, was and will always be a special man to her. He knew that. He had always known…

"Laxus…"

"Join me here," Laxus pulled her down and their lips met.

It was just a soft kiss at first and Mirajane gave him that. It was enough to wake him up.

"My beautiful Mirajane," he whispered as he looked her longingly in the eye.

Mirajane's eyes did not look away and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on his lap, her back was on him, with legs spread out on his sides and he was embracing her so tightly with his arms pressing on her breasts that she thought he must have missed her for a long time.

"You are very beautiful…" he whispered on her ears as he licked and bite it.

"Don't… we mustn't do this…" Mirajane whispered as she felt his hands cupping both of her breasts. He squeezed her two healthy humps that made her take a breath. "Master is…"

"He'll be delighted to hear you are bearing our line," Laxus joked as his hands quickly moved on the zipper of her clothes from the back. He kissed her bare back as he slowly removed the clothing hiding it. Mirajane shivered as his hot lips touched her skin and was not able to control her voice.

"I told you not here…" she tried again as her clothes fell sadly on the floor since it failed to do its purpose, "Laxus, don't touch me there-! Ah!"

Laxus' hands had now travelled on her body, reaching all the bare skin it can touch. His warm palms made contact with her nipples. He caressed it, toyed with her sensitive nipple and rubbed it between his thumbs. Mirajane arched her slender body as he did this. He pulled her close even more as if afraid she might run. And then he pushed her breasts upward, and squeezed them even more. To Mirajane's surprise, Laxus pulled her right arm upward and slipped his head to kiss those pinkish nipple.

"Ah,no…" Mirajane helplessly said as Laxus' tongue circled her erecting nipple. "Laxus…"

She was all hers; thinking of this thought made him more aggressive. His fingers touched her bottom, and at last, it reached the point of her under wear, and without much thought, he pulled her legs open, slipped his hands on the thin cloth hiding the wonders of a female and caressed her tender organ with his fingers.

"Hnn…" Mirajane's voice kept on moaning, "Laxus… uhnn…"

"It's fine. Relax." Laxus murmured as he dug his fingers in her hot pussy. "Aren't you excited down here? You're very wet. We must do something about this, right?" he whispered on her ears.

His touch was maddening for her. It was fast, erecting and completely forceful that Mirajane was soon moving her body to his touch. His left hand had invaded her bra and was now squeezing tightly on her soft, big breasts. She was very hot.

"You're sucking my fingers." Laxus moved and kissed her neck. The touch made her body go high and her voice became inviting as she moaned in pleasure. Laxus continued to kiss her back as his hands work on her orgasm.

He moved so suddenly and before she knew it, she was facing him. Surprised, Mirajane found herself looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm gonna make you cry tonight," he said with his voice so soft and serious. Mirajane fell in love and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Do it," she responded and felt something throbbing hot under her moved. "Ahhhh!"

"Nng…" Laxus' own voice was sexy. "You're so amazing… yeah…"

"Ahh….. yours is so hot and big…"

Laxus grinned as their body entwined and their movements became intense, "My cock's bigger enough for you… so allow only me to enter you, Mirajane,"

Mirajane had her eyes clothes as she rocked up and down to maintain his manhood deep inside her, "Yes, yes Laxus…ahh…it feel's good… you feel good…"

Laxus felt her sucking him further. The intensity of their movements was making even him lose himself , "Mirajane…mm…" and he grabbed for her breast once more.

And they were almost there, when finally they reached that point, Laxus kissed her on the lips and didn't let go until everything was over.

It was a dim night, nevertheless she was not afraid. He was there to comfort her like a Fairy's light.

* * *

><p>The two walked together down the hall the next morning.<p>

"You should have really stayed beside Master the whole night, you know," Mirajane was telling him as they reach Makarov's room.

"There's no need for that," Laxus said as he reached for the door knob and opened the room door, "These litte bugs are here for him after all…"

Mirajane looked inside and saw Lucy sleeping next to the bed with a blanket around her, Natsu was on the floor lying eagle spread with Happy next to him. Erza was sitting by the window and she too was fast asleep with a blanket around her. Grey was by the wall and sleeping without his upper clothes on. Makarov was on the bed and sleeping very soundly.

It was one picture to see.

Mirajane and Laxus looked at one another, and then she smiled.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

**The End**


End file.
